Navarre
How Navarre joined the Tourney Navarre (Nabaaru in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Navarl in the anime) is a character from the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem. A stoic mercenary who is also known by the alias "Crimson Fencer", Navarre is infamous for the dual-wielding fighting style that he employs with the eastern Killing Edge, alongside his inclination to work with bandits for unknown reasons. How to unlock *Defeat the Wizard Ghost in Classic Mode with Della. *Play 4280 matches. For both methods, you must fight Navarre at Arena Ferox. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store for 450 Smash Coins. After defeating Navarre, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, he announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the stoic Crimson Fencer mercenary, Navarre!" He will be seen left of Bentina, right of Adella, below F.F. and above Newtralizer. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Navarre stands with his back turned. After the announcer calls his name Navarre turns and swings his short sword then his Wo Dao down then spins and swings his sword down as the camera zooms and stands saying "Show me what you're made of before you die." Special Moves Fencing Kill (Neutral) Navarre performs 2 clockwise spinning attacks in succession, before finishing with a final downwards slam. Hunter Blade (Side) Navarre jumps forward while spinning, slashing with each revolution. He finishes with downwards slash. The number of jump slashes that Navarre does will depend on how many times the button is mashed, with Navarre being able to jump slash between 2-6 times. Flower Whittle (Up) Navarre rises up into the air with rapid left-to-right slashes in succession. He finishes with a large X-slash. Despair Slash (Down) Navarre leaps into the air and warps about the vicinity, performing a barrage of phantom slashes that gathers enemies into the center. He finishes by landing back on the ground with a large, explosive slash. Gatling Sword (Hyper Smash) Navarre takes his sword saying "This should do the trick!" and dashes around with blinding speed while slashing his enemies. He then finishes by dashing straightforward with a slash with "Again!". Wind Locust (Final Smash) Navarre readies his swords with "Is this what you wanted?!" then dashes forward swiftly slashing four times, then jumps high with "It's too easy!" and comes down with a slash. He then finishes by making a slashing vortex behind him. Victory Animations #Navarre swings his short sword right, then swings his Wo Dao down, then does a spinning slash and sheathes his swords. He then says "You should have fought better..." then walks away. #Navarre cuts down two enemy soldiers with his short sword and says "I do miss looking my opponents in the eye..." #Navarre thrusts his Wo Dao and does two upward slashes then says "Are you sure you've done this before?" On-Screen Appearance Navarre warps and readies his Wo Dao saying "What do you want?" Trivia *Navarre's rival is a female duck who manipulated Donald Duck, Cinnamon Teal. *Navarre shares his English voice actor with Blanka, Detective Chimp and Adon. *Navarre shares his Japanese voice actor with Zato-1, the Forbidden Beast Eddie, Shingo Yabuki, Earthworm Jim, Jade Curtiss, Klein, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Lunarre, Milliardo Peacecraft (in all his Mobile Suits), Seifer Almasy, Rei, Dio Brando, Young Dio, Erron Black, Diego Brando, Mr. Mime, Sasuke Sarutobi, Lon'qu, Bugaboom, Aokiji, Dusty, King Bob-omb, 4-LOM, Brawl Europe, Moe Doodle, Fredward Jones, Heracross, Abomination, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Juubei Kazeki, Ran Fujimiya, Pentagon, Johann Faust XIII, Duke B. Rambert, John Cena, the Masked Lumen, Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke (in all his Mobile Suits) and Gym Ghingham (in the Turn X). Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters